


Clout Nine

by ChunkBueller



Series: Rocket Man [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, M/M, Probing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: After being abducted by an advanced alien race, Louis escapes to a new planet with his alien lover.





	Clout Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Rocket Man

The escape pod crashed suddenly on this strange new planet filled with orange skies and five suns (total). Like a trampoline, the pod bounced 50 feet in the air two times before making a swift landing in the milky pink sea. The collision took a heavy toll on our brave heroes, but Harry managed to open the hatch with only a slight laceration to the forehead. He bled blue, which was quite unsurprising to Louis.

"This is the longest trip I've ever been on," Louis said, jumping into the water along with Harry.

"It was quite the long journey," Harry agreed.

"No, I meant the 3 grams of shrooms I ate right before you beamed me up."

"Really? Interesting." Harry eyed him, familiar with these 'shrooms' he spoke of. He produced a red pouch from....? Louis didn't want to know. "I've got about 66 grams if you want."

Harry threw the pouch at Louis who looked shocked. He immediately opened it and dumped the contents into his mouth, cinnamon challenge™ style. If he was in space, why not?

He tripped balls immediately, face first into the milky ocean.

"Oh my," Harry said and yanked him up. "We must hurry before the Troopers™ catch up."

Harry dragged Louis' limp body to the sandy green shore. Ah, Clout Nine, he thought. He heard many things about this planet. This is where all the young Getesheegtheabquebe (pronounced Garbage in English) would go to "turn up", as the kids say. Harry wouldn't know, of course. He was 346 years old. It had been at least a century since he had ingested enough kryptoplasm to get himself sufficiently fucked out of his mind. The shrooms he had came from Clout Nine, after all. He'd have to replenish his stash while they were here.

Once they were on the shore, Harry collapsed next to Louis, who was now lying face first in the sand. The shrooms had promptly knocked him out cold.

"Hello." A voice in the distance said. Harry whipped around violently.

"WHO GOES THERE!!!" He demanded, squinting and spinning around much like a child on a rollercoaster ride. If only he still had his goggles. When no one answered he spun around swinging his fists wildly and yelled; "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE!!!!!!1!!"

"I'm right here, sir," The Voice said.

Harry stopped and saw the figure right in front of him. "Oh hi." How embarrassing.

"I'm Zayn, keeper of this planet." Zayn stated. "Would you like to stay the night? Is your pet dead?"

"I sure hope not;) (if you know what I mean)," Harry said.

"Alright." Zayn started to walk into the forest.

"Am I supposed to follow you?" Harry called after him.

Zayn just kept walking, so Harry jogged to catch up.

Zayn looked over his shoulder, completely offended. "Aren't you going to bring your pet with you?"

"Right," Harry said, running back to get Louis. He threw the dead weight over his shoulders then took off in a full on sprint.

Zayn lead them on a straight path directly to a large treehouse. Harry looked amazed at how large it was. It truly was enormous. Like, really big.

Zayn gestured a friendly hand towards the giant treehouse. "Welcome to my brothel :D."

"Woah mate," Louis looked around in awe. The walls were spinning but it was probably just the drugs. There were two others; a blonde ass twink and a brown haired bottom that gave him an instant hard on.

"Beautiful, innit?" The blonde one asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess tree-houses are cool. Do you sell goggles?"

"I got something even better," Zayn said, reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a pair of the goggles Harry was familiar with, but there was something else.... there was a fake nose and moustache attached. Harry ripped them from Zayn's meaty hands and shoved them on.

"Finally I can fucking see again." He surveyed his surroundings, noticing the other two Getesheegtheabquebe. "Oh, N&4@!:9 and L!).4388$. It's been decades!"

" H4&@);). Good to see you again, deer friend," Niall said. It was much easier to use their human pronunciation.

"How's your father?" Liam asked.

"He tried to kill another human I've fallen in love with. Nothing new," Harry shrugged.

"A human?" Niall said, looking Louis up and down and licking his lips slowly. It was hard to tell since humans and Getesheegtheabquebes were virtually indistinguishable, except for the glowing blue doinker, of course.

"Have you broken him in yet?" Liam asked excitedly, clapping his hands as he jumped at least five feet into the air.

"Broken me- What?" Louis looked around the tiny room. Zayn turned around to grab something from a drawer, his giant lizard tail knocking over everything in its path. 66 grams might've been too much, Louis decided. He should've stuck with about 20.

"Yes, but I'm happy to share!" Harry grinned.

Zayn reeled Niall and Liam close with his tail, "If you're interested, we definitely are..;)"

Louis wiggled his eyebrows more than ready to be broken by all the fine ass men(aliens?) in front of him. He was still throbbing from his first eye contact with Niall.

"Well lads? Let's show em how it's done," Zayn led them all to a ginormous bed.

Niall and Liam immediately climbed on, already in the buff.

They wasted NO time getting to their performance. Zayn just watched from the side of the bed. They did all sorts of crazy things like doing it upside down, on the ceiling, one of them transformed into a dog, and briefly transported them to a different dimension.

It was enlightening. While Louis did not partake, he felt totally spent. Then Zayn slapped his ass with his lizardy appendage.

"Your turn," Zayn commanded, using his tail to push Harry and Louis closer to the bed. They were both already rock solid. Harry's blue schlong glowed brighter than any of the five suns in the sky.

"What do we do?" Louis said. He was already sweating profusely out of ecstasy.

"What do you think?" Liam laughed, still cleaning pink substance from his face. "Get down to business."

Harry looked Louis in the eyes and grabbed his face before kissing him a lot. "I love you."

"Huh-? AHHHH!!!" Louis yelled as Harry shoved his monster dick in dry. The pain suddenly turned into immense pleasure the longer it was in. "HO! YES DADDY!"

"Daddy?" Niall whispered to Liam. "Did H4&@);) birth him..?"

"AIYYEEEE!!!" Louis could not stop yelling and moaning and groaning at Harrys actions. Harry remained stone faced as he pounded into Louis ass. Suddenly he remembered what Naill had done, and transformed into a snake.

"Yo WTF?" Louis yelled and sat up straight with the snake tail still in him. Zayn started to jerk off in a New York Minute.

Harry switched back. "Was that enjoyable?"

"Uhh-" He was cut off bye Harrys real dick reentering him. "HHHHNNNNGGGG"

"Thank you for inviting us into your home," Harry said, his hips still rocking intensely.

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Liam assured him.

"Really," Niall smirked.

"HNNNYEAH!!!!!! HEEEE!!!!!!" Louis screamed just as he erupted all over the tiny bed. Everyone was in the splash zone.

"Oh, this is my favourite part!" Harry cheered, pulling out and laying flat on the ground, allowing his dick to go off like a sprinkler around the room. It was beautiful.

The other three fell silent, drenched in the white and pink fluids. Slowly, Liam started to clap. Zayn and Niall joined in, completely impressed by the sheer amount of liquid they spawned. Harry stood on the bed an bowed. Zayn was already on the phone with Michelangelo to erect a statue in their honor.

"It certainly has been a pleasure, friends." Harry said. He stepped down off the bed and tossed Louis over his shoulder. "But I am afraid we've out stayed our welcome."

Without another word, they dashed out the front door and through the trees of Clout Nine. Louis was still tripping balls and Harry knew he had to get him home. Just before he reached the shore he made an abrupt stop, heels dragging in the dirt with a screech. He grabbed a handful of mushrooms from the ground and stuffed them in his pouch for later.

As he glanced back up, Louis' deadweight still holding him down, he peered an eyeball through the trees. No. It couldn't be!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Storm Troopers™ had found them.

 

stream Clout 9 by Lil Phag on iTunes and Spotify


End file.
